


Lazy Morning After

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Short and Sweet [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roused by the lack of warmth and the smell of cooking breakfast, Kakashi raised his head off of the pillow. He'd been dozing gently since his return from the memorial earlier, and was looking forward to a relaxing day to spend with his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff and pancakes.

Iruka got up and slid quietly out of bed. He neatly replaced the covers on his side, and pulled on some sweat pants to putter around the house in. Walking down the hallway from the bedroom, he reached the kitchen nook and made a beeline for the coffee machine. With that happily bubbling away, he crouched down and pulled a frying pan out from one of the lower cabinets. Placing it on one of the burners, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs and a package of bacon. Before long, the smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee was wafting through the apartment.

Roused by the lack of warmth and the smell of cooking breakfast, Kakashi raised his head off of the pillow. He'd been dozing gently since his return from the memorial earlier, and was looking forward to a relaxing day to spend with his lover.

Lover. He liked the sound of that.

The two had become lovers last night, although the feelings had been there for a long time. They had been roommates for the past few years, ever since Kakashi's apartment was flooded when a freak snowstorm hit and his complex was unprepared for the consequences.

Living together had been amusing, to say the least. They each had their own quirks and habits that made them who they were, and the small apartment was slightly crowded with two people living in it, but they managed to make it work. Kakashi and Iruka had been tiptoeing around their feelings for each other for a couple years now, and it wasn't until after the visit from Itachi that left Kakashi in a Mangekyou coma for several weeks that they made progress. Iruka was incredibly upset and worried, and had said so, and one thing led to another until Iruka just didn't leave Kakashi's room last night.

Humming to himself, Iruka flipped the pancakes out of the pan and onto the two plates on the counter. As he was finishing up, he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, and he grinned. Lips started at his collarbone and worked their way up his neck, finally stopping at his ear to nibble on the lobe.

Leaning into the caress, he let himself be pulled backwards slightly. "Mmm, good morning."

A puff of breath on his neck gave away Kakashi's quiet chuckle. "A very good morning." Another small kiss, and the hands moved from his waist to the plates on the counter.

"What's with the big breakfast?" Kakashi asked, eyeing how much food was stacked on the plates. There was a pile of pancakes coated in syrup, some strips of bacon and a mound of scrambled eggs. He cocked an eyebrow at Iruka questioningly.

"Well, it's not really that big," Iruka defended. By the skeptical look he was getting, Kakashi didn't believe him. "Really. I usually have around this much food in the mornings. You just wouldn't know that because you tend to get up at noon."

Kakashi smiled, unrepentant. "Why would I get up early if I can sleep until noon? It's not like anyone expects me on time anyways." He walked backwards to the table. Balancing the plates across one arm and holding his cup of coffee in his other hand. Placing them down, he turned back to his lover to grab the condiments.

"You know, if you showed up on time every once in awhile, you wouldn't have such a bad reputation." Iruka said, shyly looking him up and down. Kakashi had also opted for the sweat pants look, and they hung enticingly low on his pale hips, showing them off. Looking back up his torso, he noted some scars that he couldn't see last night and followed their path across Kakashi's chest. From there he scanned up his shoulders, his neck and his face, reveling that he could finally look at it. Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi's face was not disfigured or scarred, besides the one bisecting his sharingan eye, and was actually incredibly handsome. Meeting his lover's one-eyed gaze, Iruka smiled as his heart fluttered predictably; Kakashi could have anyone he wanted. The fact that he chose Iruka never ceased to baffle the brunet.

On impulse, he closed the few feet between them and kissed Kakashi, winding his hands in that flyaway silver hair. Kakashi responded quite enthusiastically, grabbing the waistline of Iruka's pants and pulling him snug against his body. His mouth opened willingly, and Iruka plundered deep inside, wrapping his tongue around Kakashi's. Someone groaned, and it didn’t matter who. Losing himself in the kiss, Iruka deepened it further, tasting as much of Kakashi as he could. Kakashi's hands wandered down from his waist to his ass, and cupped the cheeks lightly, pulling Iruka even closer to him. Neither man wanted to break the kiss.

A minute or so later though, they broke for air, dropping light kisses against each other's lips; intimate contact for the sake of contact.

Wordlessly, they separated, the both of them going to their respective seats to enjoy breakfast. They took their time, because they had nothing else to do but laze around and spend the day with each other.

Breakfast done, they wandered into the living room to sit on the couch. Kakashi flopped down on one end with all the grace of a cat and stretched his long body along the entire couch. Iruka went to sit on the floor in front of him, but Kakashi just smirked and pulled him first up, and then down along the couch directly on top of him, so that their bodies were snug against each other. Iruka blushed deeply at the intimacy, and Kakashi chuckled. Wrapping his left arm around his lover to hold him in place, he pulled Icha Icha seemingly out of mid-air with the other. Iruka took one look at it and sighed, squirming a little to get comfortable, resting his head down on Kakashi's chest and closing his eyes.

Lying together comfortably they settled in for a relaxing afternoon of reading and dozing.


End file.
